Welcome to Hogwarts
by Carlos Is Mine
Summary: 'An owl tapped on the window.' 'Chiron came galloping up.' 'I looked at the letter in front of me.' 'The owl rested on the foot of Thoth.' Thirty-five people get mysterious letters from the same place, Hogwarts. They find out they're wizards, some of them already knew they were magicians. Crossover between Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Big Time Rush, Dork Diaries and Kane Chronicles
1. Everyone Gets Their Letters

**Hey, guys! This is my new crossover. Don't forget to give me one-shot ideas for any of these!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki Maxwell<strong>

* * *

><p>I was laughing with my BFF's, Chloe and Zoey, at my house when we received the mysterious letters by owl. The owl tapped on the window with its beak, trying to get in. I opened it and the owl flew in. It dropped the letters on my dresser and flew out again. I closed the window.<p>

When I turned around I saw Chloe inspecting one. "It has my name on it," she said. She shrugged and opened it. "Dear Chloe Garcia, I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of things you need. I have taken the liberty to pay for your robes, but you will need to buy everything else." Silence. "Awesome! I'm a witch!" she shouted.

"It looks like we got the same letters," Zoey said, studying them.

I held out a hand. "Give me my one."

"No," Zoey said. "Come and get it."

So for about a minute or so, I was chasing Zoey, trying to get my letter from her hand. I got it from her, opened it, and saw the exact same thing on my letter only it said my name.

"Me too!" I shouted.

Zoey looked so excited as she read her letter. Then the question came up. "How will we get there?"

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>Annabeth and I were just sitting on the beach at camp half-blood when Chiron came cantering up to us, holding two letters in his hand. I could hear, and see, Leo screaming something and his hair was on fire.<p>

"I got these by owl," Chiron said, handing us a letter each. "I've already given everyone else their letters that got them."

I opened my letter and took it out. "Dear Perseus Jackson, I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of things you need. I have taken the liberty to pay for your robes, but you will need to buy everything else." I looked up, "So I'm a demigod _and_ a wizard?"

Chiron nodded. "That means your mom was one, meaning you are a half-blood, or you are a 'mud-blood', meaning you are mortal born, but have magic in you."

"Huh," Annabeth said, studying her letter.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos Garcia<strong>

* * *

><p>I stared at the letter in front of me. Apparently, I'm a wizard. The rest haven't gotten letters, so I'm guessing I'm the only one.<p>

"I'm a wizard?" Logan shouted from the couch.

I guess I'm not the only one.

Mrs. Knight heard that comment and dropped the plastic plates she was holding. She tried to catch them, but she just made even more mess. She just stood there, looking at the plates, then at Logan, then back at the plates.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Knight," I said. "I'm also a wizard. I got the letter right here."

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. I trying to get away," she whispered to herself.

I'm guessing she's a witch. But if she's a witch, does that mean…

"Hey, mom?" Kendall asked as he walked in. "An owl flew over me and dropped this on my head in the lobby. I think it also did it to Katie, because she screamed 'stupid owl'."

Mrs. Knight slumped. "I need to tell you something. Go and get Katie."

Katie walked into the room. "I think I just killed an owl." I saw her holding a letter in her hand. I also saw a letter in Kendall's hand.

"Katie, Kendall, you are magic. A witch and a wizard. My real name is Jennifer Black, and your names are Kendall and Katie Black," Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall looked at his letter. "I was wondering who Kendall Black was."

"Wait," I said. "Does that mean that three quarters of the band are going to Hogwarts?"

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Your wizards, too?"

Logan and I nodded.

Right then, Jo and Camille walked in. "Did you guys get letters to Hogwarts too?"

"Yes," Logan, Kendall, Katie and I answered.

"What about James?" Camille asked.

"Haven't seen him," Logan said.

James came running into the room. He wrote something down on a piece of paper, put it in an envelope, and gave it to an owl that was following him.

"I think he's a wizard, too," I said.

He turned around. "Wait, you're all wizards?"

Everyone nodded.

"Huh."

* * *

><p><strong>Carter Kane<strong>

* * *

><p>The weirdest thing happened to me just then. [Owe! Okay, okay, you too! Stop hitting me!]<p>

An owl flew into Brooklyn House, carrying four letters in its claws. It dropped it them onto the couch and swooped down and rested on the foot of the statue of Thoth, like it was waiting for something.

I went over to the couch and picked the letters up. They all had the same symbol on them. I opened the one with my name on it, and was about to take the letter out when Sadie came down the stairs.

"Hey, Sadie," I called.

"What do you want?" Sadie asked while rolling her eyes.

I held up the letters. "You have a letter. It arrived by owl."

Sadie ran up to me and snatched her letter out of my hand. She opened it and read it out. "Dear Sadie Kane, I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of things you need. I have taken the liberty to pay for your robes, but you will need to buy everything else."

I took my letter out of the envelope, and read it: _Dear Carter Kane, I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of things you need. I have taken the liberty to pay for your robes, but you will need to buy everything else._

I picked up the other letters. "We need to get these to Walt and Zia."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is! Don't forget to R&amp;R!<strong>

**-Carlos Is Mine**


	2. Getting Sorted

**Hey! I apologize in advance for all the P.O.V changes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the plot**

* * *

><p><strong>Alec Lightwood<strong>

* * *

><p>Somehow, an owl flew into the institute, via window. It landed in front of me, holding four letters in its claws. It scared me when it squawked, because I didn't see it.<p>

I told everyone in the Institute. It couldn't be a demon, because the Institute is on Hallowed ground, but it also couldn't be mundane, because it flew into the Institute.

Magnus was called over to check if the owl had anything weird about it. He then checked the letters, just to be sure.

After a while, Magnus stood up. "The only thing that is weird about the owl and its letters is that they possess magic, like they have been touched by a warlock. Most likely they have."

He handed Isabelle, Clary, Jace and me a letter. "They have your names on it," Magnus said and left, but not before he winked at me.

I shrugged and opened my letter. "Dear Alexander Lightwood," I read. "I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of things you will need. I have taken the liberty of paying for your robes, but you will need to buy everything else."

There was a silence as the others opened their letters and read them.

"Wow," Jace said.

"I'm a witch?" Clary asked.

"You're a warlock," Jace said.

She shook her head. "It says right here, 'Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry', not warlockism."

"Warlockism?" I asked her.

"Seemed like an appropriate word."

I rolled my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa Gray<strong>

* * *

><p>For some reason, an owl flew into the London Institute holding four letters. It dropped them onto the dinner table then landed on the back of Gideon's chair.<p>

Will immediately went for the letters, but Charlotte batted his hands away. "Don't just grab them. They mightn't be yours."

"I don't care," Will said and looked at the first one. "Cecily?"

"What do you want, Will?" Cecily asked.

"Your name is on the top one."

Cecily grabbed for the letter. She opened it and read it out. "Dear Cecily Herondale, I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of things you will need. I have taken the liberty of paying for your robes, but you will need to buy everything else."

Charlotte looked at the other letters. She handed them to me, Will and Gabriel. I opened my one, and read it. _Dear Theresa Gray, I am pleased to inform you that you have been invited to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here is a list of things you will need. I have taken the liberty of paying for your robes, but you will need to buy everything else._

"Cool," Gabriel said. "When do we leave?"

* * *

><p><strong>Five Weeks Later<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>

* * *

><p>Hogwarts. Right in front of me. I wish I could build something this big and grand.<p>

I'm getting ahead of myself. In the five weeks between getting the letter and now, we got everything we needed for school (don't ask how, it's story of gruesome waiting).

"Wow," Leo whispered.

It was wow. We were in boats, floating towards the castle that will be our school for a year.

Haggrid was in the first boat. When we reached the castle, he led us to the great hall, where a professor was waiting for us. She had a pointed hat and green robes. She looked old.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," she said. "I am Professor McGonagall. When we are ready, you will enter the Great Hall. You will be sorted into one of four houses. They are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin."

She opened the door and walked in. A couple minutes later, she came back out and motioned us in.

My breath was taken away from the massive size of the Great Hall. The walls were magnificently made and –

"Annabeth," Percy said and grabbed my hand. "Stop thinking about architecture."

I nodded as we got to the far side of the room. Professor McGonagall walked up to the stage thing in front of us where a hat and a stool sat.

"When I call your name you will come forward and sit on the stool," she said. She unrolled a parchment. "Black, Katie."

* * *

><p><strong>Katie Black<strong>

* * *

><p>"Black, Katie."<p>

I walked up to the stool and sat down. McGonagall put the hat on my head, and it started talking into my brain. "Another Black, eh? I remember your mother and father."

_What do you mean?_

"You are not the first Black that has walked these halls, Katie. Your father was a Marauder."

_What's a marauder?_

"Do not worry about that right now. I see a lot of courage, for someone so young. I see a lot of lies, as well. Yes, I know what to do with you… SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off my head. My tie changed to green and silver, and I headed over to the Slytherin table.

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall Black<strong>

* * *

><p>"Black, Kendall."<p>

I heard everyone groan. I swear I heard someone say, "Another one?"

I sat on the stool. The hat was lowered onto my head.

"Another Black? How many are there?"

_It's just Katie and me._

"Oh, good."

_Can you just tell me what house I'm in?_

"Fine. GRYFFINDOR!"

I walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter. My godfather's last name is Black," a boy with a lightning scar said.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth Chase<strong>

* * *

><p>"Chase, Annabeth."<p>

I got a funny feeling in my gut as I walked up to the stool.

"Quick, what's 645 + 123?" the hat asked me as it was put on my head.

_768._

"I thought you were a child of Athena."

_You can tell? Never mind, don't answer that. I'll know the answer._

"You're a smart one, aren't you?"

_Of course I am. As you said, I am a child of Athena. Now, tell me how you work. Is it magic?_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was taken off my head and I headed towards the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

><p><strong>James Diamond<strong>

* * *

><p>"Diamond, James."<p>

As I walked up to the stool I heard people say, "He's from Big Time Rush!" It's good to know I'm famous.

I sat on the stool, and just as the hat touched my head, it shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

I shrugged my shoulders and walked to the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

><p><strong>Nico di Angelo<strong>

* * *

><p>"Di Angelo, Nico."<p>

I strolled up to the stool and sat down. "You're gay."

_Shut up._

"I'm just teasing. You're a child of Hades, aren't you?"

_Yes, I am._

"SLYTHERIN!"

I popped off the stool and zipped over to the Slytherin table.

* * *

><p><strong>Zoey Franklin<strong>

* * *

><p>"Franklin, Zoey."<p>

I walked up to the stool and the hat was lowered on my head. "A smart one, aren't you? And you try to hide it. Why?" it asked.

_Because I'm afraid my friends won't like me._

"If you're smart then you know that won't happen."

_But how do you know? I'm the first one of my friends up here._

"There's some Gryffindor's that are friends with a smart Gryffindor."

_Really?_

"Yes. And that Chase girl I just sorted, she has friends. RAVENCLAW!"

The hat was taken off my head and I walked towards the Ravenclaw table.

"Hi," I said to the Chase girl. "I'm Zoey."

"I'm Annabeth," she said.

* * *

><p><strong>Carlos Garcia<strong>

* * *

><p>"Garcia, Carlos."<p>

I sat on the stool, and the hat was lowered. "Oh, a lot of anger in you, isn't there?"

_Shut up and sort me._

"No. I need to sort through your mind."

_Well, don't. Obviously I belong in Slytherin._

"That might be true. That might not be true."

_SHUT. UP. AND. SORT. ME!_

"No."

I was pretty sure he was testing my anger.

"Most of your life, you have been faking. You must be a really good at acting. Maybe Hufflepuff. No, no. Too much anger. I know. SLYTHERIN!"

I slumped to the Slytherin table. Katie gave me a glare, but I countered it with my own death glare.

* * *

><p><strong>Chloe Garcia<strong>

* * *

><p>"Garcia, Chloe."<p>

I looked at the Slytherin table as I walked up to the sorting stool. My brother, Carlos, waved at me.

I sat down and the hat was lowered onto my head. "You are the complete opposite of your brother, if I say so myself."

_Can you please just sort me? I don't like waiting when I don't need to wait._

"Okay, I take that back. You're like him, but only a little."

_Please sort me. You've already sorted my friend, so I want to be in the same house as her._

"Ah, but you are not smart."

_Wait, Zoey is smart? She's, like, the dumbest out of all of my friends._

"She's a good actor, like your brother."

_Can I please be sorted?_

"Since you asked nicely, yes. HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jason Grace<strong>

* * *

><p>"Grace, Jason."<p>

I went up to the stool with my head held high and sat down. The hat was lowered onto my head. "You are a natural born leader."

_I know I am. I'm the praetor of New Rome. Well, was. Frank is now the praetor of New Rome, because I couldn't lead a stupid army of the dead._

"Do not underestimate yourself, child of lightning. You play an important role in the history of Hogwarts."

_What does that mean?_

"It does not matter."

_Tell me!_

"No! GRYFFINDOR!"

The hat was taken from my head. I walked over to the Gryffindor and started talking to someone with red hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Thalia Grace<strong>

* * *

><p>"Grace, Thalia."<p>

I was so furious they said my last name that I stomped up the stairs and onto the stool. The hat fell onto my head.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat said.

It was taken off my head and I stomped over to the Slytherin table.

* * *

><p><strong>Tessa Gray<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gray, Theresa."<p>

I climbed to the stool and sat down. The hat was lowered onto my head. "You are not from this time, are you?"

_What's that supposed to mean?_

"You are not from the twenty-first century."

_Of course I'm not! No one here is! It's only the eighteenth century!_

"Whatever. You seem to be smart."

_I am smart._

"Then you must be… RAVENCLAW!"

As I walked over to the Ravenclaw table, I had a weird feeling that the hat wasn't telling me everything.

* * *

><p><strong>Cecily Herondale<strong>

* * *

><p>"Herondale, Cecily."<p>

"My name isn't -" I cut someone off when I started climbing to the stool. As I turned around to sit on the stool, I saw someone with golden hair and golden eyes looking confused. He must be another Herondale I don't know about.

The hat fell onto my head, and it covered half of my eyes. "You, too, are not from here."

_No, I'm from America._

"A lot of sarcasm in you, isn't there?"

_Of course there is! I'm Welsh!_

"Stop yelling at me. SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was taken off my head as I started walking over to the Slytherin table. I gave everyone my best death glare, which I perfected on dear William.

* * *

><p><strong>Jace Herondale<strong>

* * *

><p>"Herondale, Jace."<p>

I trotted up to the stool and slumped onto it. The hat was lowered onto my head. "And I guess that you're Cecily's brother."

_I have no idea who Cecily is. Though She does look like Izzy._

"Oh. I think I know what's going on. But, never mind, for now. Where to put you, where to put you. You are brave, the best Shadowhunter of your generation."

_How do you know that?_

"You are also very sarcastic. Either Gryffindor or Slytherin. You are smart with battle strategies, and you don't want anyone to get hurt. Pick a number between 1 and 4."

_2_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>William Herondale<strong>

* * *

><p>"Herondale, William."<p>

Everyone groaned, and someone said, "How much Herondales _are_ there?"

I sat on the stool. The hat was placed on my head. "How many Herondales are there?"

_There's only my sister and me. I don't know who that _pretender_ is._

"I assure you, he is no pretender. There is a lot that you do not know, William."

_Don't call me William._

"Grouchy, aren't you? Maybe Slytherin. You've been hiding a long time, haven't you? Because of a curse you never had?"

_It was a mistake._

"I'm sure it was. You are brave and cunning. Wow, you really are like Jace."

_I have no idea who Jace is._

"I should hope so. I'll just put you in… SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Mackenzie Hollister<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hollister, Mackenzie."<p>

_Finally_, I thought. _My feet are killing me_. I sashayed up to the stool. The hat was plopped onto my perfect hair.

"SLYTHERIN!" The disgusting hat yelled.

With a smirk on my face, I sashayed over to the Slytherin table.

* * *

><p><strong>Percy Jackson<strong>

* * *

><p>"Jackson, Perseus."<p>

I cringed at my real name, and walked up to the stool. The hat fell over my eyes. "Another demigod? How many are you? Don't answer that."

_If you wanted an answer you would've asked Annabeth._

"You fell into Tartarus for her."

_I don't like to talk about it._

"Well, you are exactly like Jace Herondale, so I will give you a choice."

_Really?_

"Pick a number between 1 and 4."

_4._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Carter Kane<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kane, Carter."<p>

I stalked up to the stool and sat down quickly. The hat was placed onto my head. "A magician? Haven't sorted one of your kind in ages. And hello, Horus."

_**Hello, sorting hat.**_

_Shut up, Horus._

_**No.**_

"Shut up, Horus. Now, you are kind, caring, you are brave, but mostly smart. I think you would do perfectly in three houses. They really need to make a new house. I think you will be fit in… GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sadie Kane<strong>

* * *

><p>"Kane, Sadie."<p>

I put on my best smile and calmly walked up to stool and sat down. I pulled my robes down - because my boots were showing a little – when the hat landed on my head. "Another magician. And I see you are the eye of Isis."

_**Yes, Sadie is my host.**_

_Hey, Isis, can I tell you something?_

_**What?**_

_Don't talk to the hat. It creeps me out._

"You are mean to everyone you don't like. You aren't smart, and Isis gives you all your bravado."

_Hey!_

_**It's true, Sadie.**_

"You are… SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Levesque<strong>

* * *

><p>"Levesque, Hazel."<p>

I pulled my hair behind my ears as I walked up and sat on the stool. I felt the pressure of the hat on my head. "Another child of Hades?"

_Pluto, actually._

"A roman demigod? Haven't sorted one of you -"

_You sorted Jason, and there's still one more roman to sort._

"Yes, there is, isn't there? But, heed my warning, I will not be telling you again. You can tell your friends. There is a rival magic happening. There are four different types of magic going on. Your magic, the wizards' magic, and two other types. I am not able to tell what type of magic, but it is dangerous for all this magic to mix."

_So you want me and my friends to find these rival magics, and destroy them?_

"No. I'm just warning you. You are kind, don't want anyone to get hurt, and, of course, you are brave. HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Alec Lightwood<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lightwood, Alexander."<p>

I walked up the stone steps and sat on the wooden stool. The hat was lowered onto my head. "Another Shadowhunter. Oh boy."

_You've only sorted Jace. You have two more to sort._

"Actually, I've sorted three. You are the fourth."

_How?_

"I've no idea. RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Isabelle Lightwood<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lightwood, Isabelle."<p>

With my head held high and my back straight, I walked to the stool, making sure none of my runes were noticeable. "You must be Alexander's sister."

_I am._

"You are brave, like everyone I have sorted this year. But you are mean. You would do perfect in Slytherin."

_Then why don't you sort me into Slytherin?_

"You _are_ dumb, aren't you? Don't answer. SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Gabriel Lightwood<strong>

* * *

><p>"Lightwood, Gabriel."<p>

I walked up to the stool and sat down. The hat was dropped onto my head. "And you must be from the eighteenth century."

_It is the eighteenth century._

"Whatever. You are strong, cunning, not very smart, and mean. You will do nicely in Slytherin. Yeah, I'll put you there. SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Nikki Maxwell<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maxwell, Nikki."<p>

I skipped my way up to the stool, and the hat came down upon my head. "You have a diary."

_Yes, I do. So what?_

"That is a Hufflepuff trait. So, HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Piper McLean<strong>

* * *

><p>"McLean, Piper."<p>

I ignored the stares and whispers as I made my way to the stool and sat down. "You are a famous person, Piper," the hat said when it was on my head.

_My dad is Tristan McLean._

"I see that. You are brave – obviously – and you are kind."

_Yeah, I am._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Logan Mitchell<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mitchell, Logan."<p>

I walked up to the stool, knowing full well that I was the last member of the band.

"RAVENCLAW!"

I shrugged and made my way to the Ravenclaw table.

* * *

><p><strong>Clary Morgenstern<strong>

* * *

><p>"Morgenstern, Clarissa."<p>

I was the last Shadowhunter to be sorted.

"You like a lot of boys."

_Shut up._

"You are Jace's girlfriend. You are brave, but don't seem like fighting all that much."

_I was raised a mundane._

"I know. HUFFLEPUFF!"

* * *

><p><strong>Zia Rashid<strong>

* * *

><p>"Rashid, Zia."<p>

I looked over at Carter at the Gryffindor table and walked up to the stool.

"Another magician."

_Yes._

_**Cookies!**_

_Shut up, Ra._

"You are really smart, so I will put you in… RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon Roberts<strong>

* * *

><p>"Roberts, Brandon."<p>

I was the only one of my friends to be sorted.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to Nikki.

* * *

><p><strong>Camille Roberts<strong>

* * *

><p>"Roberts, Camille."<p>

I was the second last one to be sorted from the Palm Woods.

"RAVENCLAW!"

I skipped to the Ravenclaw table and sat net to Logan. At least I was in the same house as him.

* * *

><p><strong>Connor Stoll<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stoll, Connor."<p>

I quickly ran up the stairs and sat on the stool.

"Uhg, another demigod."

_Don't worry, there's only three more after me._

"Good. SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Travis Stoll<strong>

* * *

><p>After my brother got Slytherin, I knew I would be in Slytherin, too. Come to think of it, most of the people to be sorted already have gotten Slytherin, so it'll be a busy year in Slytherin.<p>

"Stoll, Travis."

As soon as the hat landed on my head it said, "SLYTHERIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Walt Stone<strong>

* * *

><p>"Stone, Walt."<p>

I was the last to be sorted from the Brooklyn House. The sorting's have been quicker, though. I think the hat is tired.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I looked at the Slytherin table to see Sadie beaming.

* * *

><p><strong>Jo Taylor<strong>

* * *

><p>"Taylor, Jo."<p>

I walked up to the stool. The hat was lowered onto my head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I skipped over to the Hufflepuff table and sat next to James.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez<strong>

* * *

><p>"Valdez, Leo."<p>

I sat down on the stool and when the hat fell onto my head, I said, _Supersized McShizzle is in the house!_

"Well, the 'Supersized McShizzle' is in GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>Frank Zhang<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked around me to see that I was the last person to be sorted.<p>

"Zhang, Frank."

I cautiously made my way up to the stool, and I still managed to trip.

"A bit clumsy, are you?"

_Maybe a little._

"GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

><p><strong>So this is it! Don't forget to R&amp;R and give me one-shot ideas!<strong>

**-Carlos Is Mine**


	3. Snape Knows

**Hey! This is chapter 3! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Levesque<strong>

* * *

><p>After everyone was sorted, including the first years, there was a talk from the headmaster, Professor Dumbledore. He was interrupted by the new Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher.<p>

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome," she said. She then turned to us. I swear she looked straight at me. "And how lovely, to see all of your bright, happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

I leaned over to Piper and Frank, who were sitting next to me, and whispered, "Like I'll be friends with her."

"I agree," Piper said.

"The Ministry has always found the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," Umbridge continued. "Even though each Headmaster has brought something new to this historical school, progress, for the sake of progress, must be discouraged." She finished with a smile, but it looked more like a grimace.

"I think she's going to hate all us demigods," Frank said.

After the feast we went to our dorms. Piper and I's beds were next to each other, and Frank went into the boys' dorm, all alone.

"Hi, I'm Nikki," the girl in the bed next to mine said.

I waved at her. "I'm Hazel and this is Piper."

"I'm Chloe, one of Nikki's BFF's," the girl next to Nikki said.

A girl on the other side of the room said, "I'm Clary."

"I'm Jo," another girl said.

* * *

><p><strong>Brandon Roberts<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, Nikki and I are in the house. Awesome. I went into the boys' dorm, followed by this Canadian-Chinese guy. It was weird.<p>

He said his name was Frank, and that he's got two friends in Hufflepuff with him.

"Hi, I'm James. I'm in Big Time Rush," A boy said.

"And I don't really care," Frank said.

I looked at him. "I thought Hufflepuff was for kind people."

"Oh, it is, alright," he answered. He then walked to his bed and, fully clothed, slept.

The next day we had Charms first. It was cool because we go to do spells. After we had Divination. Professor Trelawney gave everyone some tea. "You will need to drink your tea and read your tea leaves."

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Mr.…"

"Brandon Roberts, ma'am. What if you don't drink tea?"

"Oh, yes. Um… here's some hot chocolate," Trelawney said, handing me some hot chocolate. "You will read the chocolate stains."

"Thank you," I said, and then drank it.

I looked at the bottom of my mug. It showed four things: A moon, a star, a four leaf clover, and a weird shape thing that looks like a O with things hanging off it. **(A/N: I know, not a good description of the angelic rune from Mortal Instruments.)**

"What'd you get?" I asked Nikki.

"I got a dove and a sword," she answered.

"Well I got a ring," Mackenzie said, who was sitting close by.

I glared at her, but didn't say anything.

"What did you get?" Trelawney asked me.

"I got a star, a moon, a four leaf clover and an O thingy," I answered.

On the other side of the room I saw a red-haired girl glance at a golden boy. The girl was in Hufflepuff and the boy was in Gryffindor. Behind them, a Ravenclaw was whispering with a Slytherin.

Trelawney went on to asking Nikki what she got.

"I got a dove and a sword," Nikki said.

* * *

><p><strong>Leo Valdez<strong>

* * *

><p>Okay, when that boy said what he got, people from across the room started acting weird.<p>

"What did you get, Miss…"

"Nikki Maxwell," a girl answered Trelawney.

"What did you get, Miss Maxwell?"

She looked at her cup. "I got a dove and a sword."

When she said that, all demigods in the room looked at Piper, who was conveniently sitting right next to me. Her face went red.

"Well, I got a ring," the girl next to Nikki said.

"Shut up, Mackenzie," Nikki said.

Professor Trelawney looked up at me. _Oh, great,_ I thought.

"What did you get, Mr. Valdez?"

_How did she know my_ – I looked down at my shirt and remembered I have a nametag on.

I looked in my mug. "I got a wrench and fire."

"Ah," Trelawney said. "You will be burned to death."

I couldn't help it, and neither could any other demigod. We burst out laughing.

"Really? Repair boy, burnt to death? Are you crazy?" Thalia asked in between laughter.

"It's like Percy drowning!" Travis yelled.

"And that means?" Trelawney asked.

"It's impossible," Connor said all serious like and then burst into laughter.

So, class went on like that. The demigods got what their godly parents' symbols were, but I don't know about anything else.

"What do we have next?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth glared at him, but answered. "We have Potions."

We walked to Snape's classroom. We were the only ones there at the moment. There were already cauldrons and ingredients set out.

Snape was standing at the front of the room, reading a potions book. Before he could look up, Annabeth put a spell on all the books that we had so we could read.

Soon, everyone filed in. There were only the new students, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"Today, you will be making an invisibility potions. Turn to page 2," Snape said in a boring tone.

After the lesson, he let Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco go, but kept all the new students in.

He walked around the classroom and said, "I know what you are."

Most of the people flinched. Usually when someone says that, they're a monster. Percy pulled his pen out. "What are you? Are you a monster?"

"Uh, I hate to break it to you, but a pen won't kill a demon," a golden boy said.

_Demon?_ I thought, _why would he say demon?_

"_I_ hate to break it to you, but there's no such thing as demons," I said. I pointed to Snape. "He's a monster."

"I am not a demon nor a monster, you idiots," Snape snapped.

"Then what _are_ you?" Annabeth asked.

He grinned evilly. "I'm a demigod. Like you." He turned to golden boy's group. "And a Shadowhunter." He turned to a group of four. "And a magician."

"How is that possible?" the head of the group said.

I put my hand up. "I have never heard the terms 'Shadowhunter' and 'magician' dude. By the way, who's your dad?"

"Hades," Snape said.

Nico gasped. "I have an oldie for a brother!"

"How is he your -"

"Shut it, Carter! Obviously they have the same god as a parent. We have Osiris," A girl said.

"You're my biological sister, Sadie. And dad turned into Osiris after we were born," Carter said.

"Anyway, who's Hades?" Sadie asked.

"He's the god of the dead," Hazel said. "And he's also my dad. But I'm not Greek. I'm roman. So it's Pluto."

"What's a Shadowhunter?" Percy asked to golden boy.

"Shadowhunters are the protectors of mundanes – like you – and we kill demons." Golden boy answered.

"We're not mundanes!" All demigods and 'magicians' said.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that's chapter 3!<strong>

**Don't forget to R&R and give me one-shot ideas!**

**- Carlos Is Mine**


End file.
